How
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: InuYasha wonders how Kagome's mother ever let Kagome come back to him knowing she would never see her daughter again.


**Hey guys, it's been like three weeks since I last updated one of my stories but you know what I think I'm going to do a few one shots from a few different anime's before I return to doing my really freaking long stories. This week there will probably be an FMA one shot (maybe a few (Edwin and maybe Al and May or Royai) as well as an Ouran one shot (Tamaki and Haruhi) but for now we're going to stick with InuYasha but feel free to check out my other stuff while you wait for those.**

**Anyway, hi. This idea has been floating around my head for ages and I don't think I've ever read a fanfic where someone has touched on this subject so I really hope you like it and find it original:)**

**Thanks everyone:)**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

How

When Kagome came back to me after those three torturous years, I thought I was dreaming. After she had quite literally vanished from my life, I thought that I had no chance of ever seeing her again. I thought that I was cursed and Kami had decided I wasn't worthy of having anyone to love me in my life. I thought my heart would once again harden like it did after Kikyo betrayed me. It scared me, more than Naraku ever could.

Having my friends in my life helped me but it also hurt. Not physically but mentally. Nothing I would ever let show. Shippo was growing up. Taking fox demon exams. He truly was one day going to make a fine fox demon. And when he did, I knew he'd be off to find his own destiny, leaving Sango, Miroku and I with just each other. I didn't want another person I cared about to leave me.

Sango and Miroku hurt me in a different way. I suppose in a way, you could have called me jealous. Here I was, a hanyou who was finally accepted by the people of the village but still outcast from most of society, longing for the one person who I gave my heart to and coping with the losing her and then, they go get married.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them when they told me the news, they deserved to be happy after all. They had already been through so much over the years and it felt right for them to unite their lives. They loved each other after all. It was fair.

But at the same time, it was so drastically unfair. Why did they get to get married to the person they loved while the one person I loved and loved me for _**who I**_** am** was as good as dead? After all I had been through, was it too much to ask to have her back?

Kirara was gone too. She had gone to help Kohaku slay demons and help people find peace. That was also unfair. It left me as the only one with demon blood in the _**entire **_village, due to the fact Shippo was gone all the time.

And then to add to my misery, Miroku and Sango had kids. I loved the twins and their son to be honest but every time I saw their whole family together, it was as if emptiness and sadness were eating away at my soul, leaving a huge black whole that no one but Kagome could fill.

I was depressed. I didn't see the point in existing. But in that pain, I found wisdom. I knew, deep down in my heart Kagome was safe, living happily in her time, surrounded by people who loved her. That's right. Surrounded by people she loved. It gave me peace of mind to know she was safe but I worried about her, did she feel as miserable as I did?

Three years passed and everyday was the same, empty. But patience is a virtue and on that day I found out I really wasn't cursed at all, but extremely blessed for having a women who would leave **_everything she ever_**** had** for me. She loved me so much that she left her family for me. In that moment I was selfish. I held her in my arms and thought of how perfect our lives would be together and for another three years I never once thought again about everything she gave up.

It was a year after her return when we were married, I wanted to marry her sooner but took into consideration that she needed time to adjust to my world again which was fine and completely understandable. When we were married, she looked so happy, just as happy as I felt. And everyday for the next year, I never got tired of waking up beside her and knowing that she loved me and came back to me. Sure we had our fights but that was nothing new to our relationship.

In the beginning of the third year of our marriage, Kagome grew distant and barely spoke to stopped sleeping in our home and stayed with Sango. I was worried, and terrified. Was something wrong? I remember coming home one day from a job with Miroku and she was sitting outside our hut her hand pressed to her stomach. As I drew closer, I heard her breaths become uneven. But she didn't look at me. I knelt down beside her, wrapping her in my robe. "Come on," I said gently. "it's getting cold out Kagome, I don't want you sick."

She didn't reply, she just looked away. I had sighed and started to pick her up when she grabbed my arm and looked up at me. "InuYasha." she said suddenly. "I need to talk to you."

My heart had dropped to the floor. I set her down softly. "Okay." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, my voice rough. "Talk."

Her eyes dropped down to the ground. "I've been getting sick lately, I thought there was something wrong with me but I saw Kaede a few weeks ago and she told me I wasn't sick."

"Yeah. That makes no sense." I replied harshly. I noticed her face fall. I sighed and my voice softened as I touched her arm. "I'm happy you're not sick but why are you avoiding me?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me." she replied.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked gently.

She pulled the robe around herself tightly and whispered. "I'm not sick InuYasha, I'm pregnant."

I stood there for a moment and stared at her. "Pregnant?" I asked.

She nodded. "InuYasha, I'm sorry I-" she started, her lip quivering.

I brought her into a huge hug and stroked her hair. "Kagome. Kagome, no. Why would you be sorry? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I thought," she said into my shoulder, I could feel the fabric of my undercoat becoming wet with her tears. "that you hated kids."

"I hate kids?" I asked out loud. "Why would you think that?"

She looked up at me. "Y-you don't?"

"No, Kagome, I don't."

"But you and Shippo, and you get annoyed with the girls and-"

"Kagome, I only get annoyed at the girls when they pull on my ears. Shippo, is a brat but I do like him, even if I don't show it all the time." I explained. "Our kid, I can promise you I will love and protect, for as long as I live. I swear Kagome, I will never hate this baby."

"Y-you mean, you want it?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes Kagome. I want it."

"Even if he's different than regular kids?"

"Especially if he's different."

Kagome looked up at me and grinned, tears spilling from her eyes. "I love you." she told me, running her fingers through my white hair.

"Me too." I replied, leaning into her touch. "Kami, I love you so much."

Months passed, eight long months. Everything went back to normal, aside from the weird cravings, mood swings, swollen ankles and many, MANY sits, I was overjoyed.

Which brings us to today. I was dizzy from all the sitting I had received the hour prior while Kagome had been in labor and the only thing she could manage to yell out was 'sit boy'. One a normal day I would have yelled at her but for today, I let it slide.

Over the months Kagome had been pregnant, she had convinced everyone that the baby was going to be a little boy. Well everyone but me. I prayed every night that the world didn't receive another me into it. I wanted a baby girl. A daughter.

And when Kaede gave us the baby's gender, I was ecstatic. I had a daughter.

After a quick visit from our friends, Kagome had fallen into a coma-like sleep, letting me tend to our precious angel. Kagome was happy to have a baby girl, maybe a but disappointed at first but when she held our baby for the first time, you could tell how happy she really was.

She was beautiful. So gorgeous and small. Her hair was white like mine and her eyes were golden. It was too early to see who she really was going to look like but, I hoped it would be Kagome. Though, as Miroku said (with sadness), she would probably look a hell of a lot like me. Whatever, she would still be beautiful, no matter what she looked like. And if looking like me keeps the pervert away then bonus points.

It was getting dark out, the fire cracked in the middle of the room. Kagome was still fast asleep which left me alone with my beautiful daughter.

For the first time in three years, I thought of the details of the day Kagome had came back to me.

She had left everything. Her friends, her education, her home and her family. From what she told me, she had come home one day and through the well, she had seen the sky. She knew the sky would bring her back to me. She told me the only person she had said goodbye to, was her mother. It had been hard for Kagome to say it, but she did and came back, knowing she would never see her family or friends ever again, because she loved me.

I don't know how she did it.

But what I don't understand about the entire situation is how her _mother_ let her go.

I have a wife. A wonderful wife who sees only the best in ever single human being. A wife who loves me. I have a daughter. A new born daughter who I already love with every fiber of my being. I love them so much. How could I let either one of them go knowing that I would never see them, ever again?

Kagome's mother let her go. She let her go because she knew that Kagome loved and wanted me in her life. But for Kagome to be in my life, she couldn't be in her mother's. Her mother knew this. And she let her daughter, her baby girl go.

I couldn't have done it, I wouldn't have. If Kagome had of come back with me out of the Meido, I don't think I could have let her go through the well if given the option had she seen the sky.

But that's because of the selfish person I am.

It took courage to let Kagome come back to me. It took strength. And most of all it took so much love. Would Kagome do the same for our daughter one day? Maybe. But I hope not, but that's just me being me.

I can thank Kami all I want for bringing Kagome back to me but really, I should be thanking Kagome's mother. It was such a huge sacrifice she gave to make her daughter happy.

I don't know how she did it.

I think it's something I should learn, something I need to learn so one day, I can make my daughter just as happy as Kagome's mother made her.

Kagome stirred beside me. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." she murmured drowsily. "How is she?"

"Good." I replied handing my baby over to her mother.

Kagome smiled down at her. "Hey sweety." Kagome cooed at her. "Though of any names yet InuYasha?" she asked me.

I nodded slowly. "What was you mother's name?" I asked.

Kagome looked taken aback. "Aiko." she replied.

I smiled softly at my wife and child. "I like Aiko-Izayoi."

Kagome grinned at me. "You know what? I do too! Aiko-Izayoi! Our angel."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the world, my dear Aiko-Izayoi." I said.

'Thank you so much Aiko for your wonderful daughter.' I thought to myself. 'And for your love for her. I don't know how you did it.'

Fin

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! R&R please:) Maybe check out my other stories sometime? Thank you!**

**-Kaiyo**


End file.
